


aroused

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all cats hate water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aroused

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again a bad person.

Wednesday's cold and dreary, with rainclouds in the sky and puddles all over the streets. Aomine isn't very fond of cold, as it happens, and his hoody isn't quite cutting it tonight. With a shiver he pulls his hoody tighter around him, flicking one of the dark fuzzy cat ears on his head irritably. Clothes just don't seem to accomodate him.

The stairs up to the appartment are just as cold as the outside world, but they hold the promise of getting home and the promise of warm-soft-comfy bedding, and most of all, Kise.

When Aomine tries the door, it thankfully isn't locked; meaning Kise's home. When the door shuts behind him warmth starts to try to sink into his clothes, then his skin, until he's naked already with a trail of clothing behind him. The shower's on, making his body ache for the hot water already.

Aomine knows, when he steps into the shower, that Kise isn't expecting it. He knows that Kise won't deny him either, so he steps in and relishes the heat, taking a good look at Kise's body. He's tall enough, and lean, with muscle and pale skin that begs to be bitten and marked. Aomine's canine teeth are tiny points, but he can see where they've left their mark on Kise time and time again; there, by his hip. By his abs, on his shoulder, on the junction where neck meets shoulder. The marks stir a need in him that he likes and doesn't intend to leave unfulfilled.

"Aominecchi," Kise murmurs to him, reaching a hand over his shoulder to rub one of his ears. It always feels good when Kise does it, because he reaches just for the base of his ears, where fur meets hair, and rubs hard with his palm then soft with his fingers, making him purr loud and unstoppable. When Kise turns around, his purr doesn't stop, but both of Kise's hands go to Aomine's head, rubbing and teasing and holding on. 

Aomine knows Kise likes it when he purrs, so he drops to his knees slowly, kneeling on the white tiles in the shower. Kise's already hard, and he has a lovely cock, long and slender and already halfway to bliss. It's good when Aomine takes it into his mouth too, drawing his tongue slowly across the head until Kise moans, fingers kneading his hair.

When Aomine purrs, he knows he breathes over his vocal cords; he knows purring is just vibration, and Kise had figuring it out long ago. It's without thought that he tilts his head back to take more of Kise's cock, but he knows the moment he's gone deep enough, because Kise cries out long and hard and unable to resist the way Aomine feels when he sucks cock.

Kise comes fast and hard, slumping against the shower wall when he's done, but it's not everything. Aomine is above all slightly selfish too, wants to fuck Kise because he can and he's allowed to.

Slicking his fingers with baby oil is something he's long since become used to, and Kise's used to having them inside him when Aomine makes him sit on a shelf originally meant for shampoos and soap. Instead all it holds is Kise, Kise with his legs spread wide and his head back, moaning quietly for Aomine's fingers inside of him.

Before long Aomine can't hold back and has to give up driving Kise mad, instead has to slide into him fast and hard and sudden in a way that makes Kise lose his breath and hold onto Aomine's shoulders hard lest he forget what realm he's really in.

The rhythm Aomine sets is hard and fast too, all of the energy he has in reserve from an unsatisfying basketball game channeled into fucking Kise harder and faster and to make him scream even louder.  
Kise comes a second time before Aomine comes his first; Aomine's okay with that. He likes making Kise come. Without a second thought he lets himself go too, and for a moment they both end up panting and boneless.

"Welcome back, Aominecchi," Kise says eventually, reaching for the shampoo. They don't move until Kise's lathered him up good and proper and shoves him under the spray of water. Aomine closes his eyes tight against the suds and lathers conditioner into his hair, subtly rolling his eyes because it smells like coconuts (again).

Eventually they manage to get out of the shower, and all Aomine really wants to do is sleep or cuddle. Drying off properly would be effort, so he only waves a hand when Kise scolds him.

"Come here then," He says, and Kise has a towel around his neck and one in his hands. Following orders for once, Aomine falls down onto the couch, head on one of the pillows and Kise on his chest seconds later.  
Kise's hands are always gentle but firm after showers; he lifts Aomine's head and scrubs his hair and ears dry properly. His ears dry a lot quicker than his hair, but he ignores that in favour of turning his head and rubbing his ears on Kise's hands. It always sparks a laugh, and Kise's laugh always makes Aomine feel better than anything.

Without his consent, his tail snakes up and wraps possessively around Kise's ankle. Aomine approves. Eventually his hair is dry too, but he doesn't stop try to rub his ears on Kise. Instead the towel drops, and he pushes Kise onto his back, running his hands up and down his torso, head following.

Aomine starts from the waist upwards; rubbing his cheekbone on Kise's hip, kneading his waist with strong fingers. He draws his tongue over Kise's firm abs, making him laugh because it tickles. Then Kise's nipples; cute and pink and ripe to bite until he gasps and tugs Aomine up by the hair to tell him they've already fucked tonight and he can't use up all his stamina already.

So Aomine moves on, pressing his body completely against Kise's and burying his face in Kise's neck. The marks he's made are already fading and that's unforgivable, so he sets out to make it right.

He sucks a mark gently onto Kise's adam's apple, content when it's clearly visible; leaves half a dozen soft bite marks on his left shoulder. There's already a faint scratch mark on his right from Aomine holding on.

"Satisfied?" Kise asks eventually, shifting contentedly to rub at the base of Aomine's tail. For a second he doesn't get an answer as Aomine breathes in deep, and he can smell that he's all over Kise, scented on every inch of him.

"Yes," Aomine replies, settling for letting Kise's arms be around him. The tv is quiet when it comes on, and that's fine by him. Kise sounds better than a tv, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
